Race to the Aisle
by Knightwood
Summary: The countdown is on to Kira and Tommy's wedding. But given how much they've gone through already, how smooth a ride will it be?
1. Airport Arrival

Just had to do at least ONE more Kirommy fanfic before moving onto new material. Not saying It'll definitely be the LAST (hey, if the muse descends, or there's enough demand, I might come back to everyone's favourite happy couple) but I'll probably give them a little rest at least while I try out some other source material. Usual stuff out the way first.

**Rating: T – **Mild language, themes and violence

**Legal: **Usual story, I do not own Power Rangers or the associated rights, characters, names, places, events etc. This story is to be considered non-canon, and with the exception of anything covered by the rights as above, all characters, names, events etc. are to be considered purely the creation of the author.

Again, I'd prefer if the stories were read in order, (Fateful Homecoming, then First Christmas) but just in case, here's a five-minute run-down of what's happened up until now.

Three years after leaving Reefside for New York, Kira, still struggling to begin her career, returns for a visit and is involved in a tragic car accident in which both her parents are killed. Tommy takes her in during the run-up to the memorial service, however, during this time both experience painful reminders of old wounds left by the feelings they had for each other, but never revealed. Hayley, in whom both had confided years ago, picks up on subtle cues that those feelings are still strong, and through her intervention, they are finally able to confess how they've always felt about each other.

Kira is offered a record contract by Barry Goldstein, a unique and flamboyant record producer from Las Vegas, and both decide to move to Sin City, where Tommy, feeling enough time they could have been together has been wasted, proposes and Kira accepts. Kira released her first album across the Christmas holidays to unprecedented fanfare thanks to Barry's aggressive marketing. Now, a few months on, they both count down to the day they've been looking forward to. The day they become man and wife.

**Race to the Aisle**

Tommy had to admit that the school faculty meeting which capped off his day was probably the furthest thing from his mind as he sat, nonchalantly twirling his biro between the fingers of his right hand as he nodded periodically to give the impression that he was actually paying attention to the Headmaster's mid-semester review. He knew that this was going to be the last week he'd be spending at the school before taking leave for his wedding, and the thought of finally making Kira his wife just seemed to make everything else fade into insignificance.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He blurted out absent-mindedly as he suddenly realised that everyone was staring at him. Clearly the headmaster had asked him a direct question which he had missed.

"What I asked Doctor Oliver!" The Headmaster reprimanded him. "Is if you collected in the permission slips for your proposed field trip to the Natural History Museum."

"Oh, sorry." Tommy apologised, reaching into his black leather satchel. "I just didn't catch that." He lied as he handed the large stack of papers down the table.

"Does anyone else have a problem hearing me?" The head asked sarcastically, garnering a small, polite laugh from the assembled faculty.

Tommy really didn't care for the Headmaster much. He was a stern, old-fashioned sort of man. The kind of academic Tommy had always hated, the kind that sought nothing more than to perpetuate the stereotype of education being all about posh-speaking intellectually-superior fraternity brothers hiding away in the Ivory Tower.

"Lay off him Bob!" A tall, brunette woman in a red silk blouse piped up. Everyone in the room, including Tommy, stared at her wide-eyed. Christine Jenkins, the head of the art department, was known for her direct social interactions and also for being the only one who dared to address the Head by his first name. "He said he didn't hear you. The way you mumble at everyone I'm not surprised."

Dr Robert Henderson had acquired the job of Headmaster seven months ago despite a number of suitable competitors within the school, though rumours abounded that nine of the fifteen school board members who had leant him their support were former Harvard Alumni like himself. Sitting at the head of the table in his clichéd tweed blazer, he glared at Tommy through thick reading glasses which looked thick enough to block radiation.

"Any other business?" He concluded, ignoring Ms Jenkins completely. "Then we can adjourn. Dr Oliver, can I speak with you a second?"

Tommy rolled his eyes as the other staff members left the room. Christine, or 'Chrissy' as her friends called her, just gave Tommy a little nod to let him know she'd be waiting just outside the door for support.

"I know you're almost on vacation time for your wedding." Tommy's jaw clenched as Dr Henderson said this. He always had to shallow his breathing to remain calm when he spoke to Dr Henderson to prevent himself saying something he'd regret.

Since arriving, Dr Henderson had made no secret of the fact that he didn't approve of Tommy's teaching style, or the way he interacted with the students. Meeting Kira at a staff social event and finding out she was once one of Tommy's students had done nothing to ease this. He had continued to voice his disapproval of the relationship behind closed doors, but Tommy had more than enough friends in the staffroom for word to reach him about it. "But do remember you ARE here for one more day! I expect a bit of professionalism. Try to pay attention!"

"Is that all Dr Henderson?" Tommy whispered, trying hard to keep his composure. While Tommy didn't really wear suits to work, and regularly involved himself in extra-curricular activities with the students, such as the assisted study program he pioneered, he always considered himself a professional, and it was the fact that Henderson kept insinuating he was unprofessional that galled him the most. 'Sorry, but I got into teaching because I actually LIKE kids, and actually WANT them to succeed!' He thought as he held his tongue.

Dr Henderson simply waved him away. He couldn't argue with Tommy's results. Not only were his own classes doing well, but he had to grudgingly admit that the under-achieving students that Tommy took under his wing in his assisted study programme had all shown remarkable improvement, both in discipline, and in their grades. As Tommy left the room, he began slowly packing up his belongings into his red leather briefcase.

"Been a while since you were in the Headmaster's office huh?" Chrissy asked him, tapping him on the shoulder as he left.

"He gets on my nerves Chrissy. He made another crack about Kira." Tommy growled under his breath as he stormed down the hall towards the gym. He was going to skip his workout, but he had a lot of anger to vent on the exercise machines now.

"Don't let him get to you." She said soothingly. "Just do what I do and tell him to blow it out his ass!"

"Thanks Chrissy." Tommy laughed, remembering the time he had actually heard her say that when he commented on her casual attire. "But that'd earn me a pink slip. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have a family member as the school superintendent."

"Dad's a sweetheart." She replied. "And he does earn me a little leeway."

"Anyway, thanks for trying to stand up for me in there." Tommy thanked her as they arrived at the gym. "It might have earned me a little heat, but I appreciate it."

"Hey, I appreciate you taking Michael into the Assisted Study Programme." She shot back, waving off the gesture. "He's a good kid, he just got into a little trouble. I don't know how you have the patience for those kids, I think what you do for them's great."

Tommy had, since he arrived at the school, taken aside some of the kids in his science class who were struggling, and given them extra tutorials after school every Monday and Wednesday, and given them a workout and Martial Arts lesson on Fridays, under the conditions that their disciplinary records, attendance records and grades all improved. He found that the discipline and focus he had attained from his years of practicing Karate had helped him immensely in his own academic career, and applied the same logic to his own struggling students.

The improvement was so spectacular, that if anything he was a victim of his own success and found other teachers wanting to add their own troubled students to his Friday classes. It was then that he formed the Assisted Study Programme, where he agreed to continue his own additional tutorials for his own students, and the Martial Arts lessons for his own students, and those of other teachers, as long as they were willing to do their own additional tutorials.

"Yeah, Michael's really improved." Tommy interjected, thinking about the boy who just two months ago seemed to be on a one-way trip to expulsion. "He just needed a little focus, and learn to control his temper."

"I still always wonder, how did you come up with that idea?" She asked him.

Tommy pulled her aside. "This is just between us. I did something similar in my last school." He began. "The principal there was kinda harsh, and dumped three detention students on me on the first day. But I could see they weren't bad kids, they just needed a bit of a break. So I gave them the three things all kids need."

"Which are?"

Tommy began counting on his fingers. "Focus, Confidence and an opportunity to prove themselves. The rest, they did on their own."

"I take it they did well." Chrissy stated, clearly impressed.

"I keep in touch with them all. Conner and Ethan are now pretty good friends of mine." He replied. "Conner's in UCLA, and Ethan works in software, and is looking to start his own business."

"So what about the other one?" She asked.

"She's about to arrive back from a promotional tour of Europe Tomorrow." He began, a big grin crossing his face. "And marry a tall, dark and handsome science teacher."

"You're kidding! Kira?" She gasped. Tommy had introduced them on the same night Dr Henderson had met her.

"It's like I said. I knew they weren't bad kids." He recalled. "Kira just didn't apply herself."

"So where did the Karate part of the concept come from?" She asked.

"It helped me when I was in school." He began the lie. He could hardly tell her that he needed to train them martial arts out of necessity because he wanted to make them Power Rangers and send them into battle against mutant dinosaurs that he had accidently unleashed. "So I figured it might work for them too."

"Well the B.O.B. club all seem to appreciate it." She replied. Tommy groaned at the name.

"I do wish they would stop calling it that." He grumbled. B.O.B. stood for Bottom Of the Barrel. The kids affectionately nick-named the advanced study programme that because most of the kids that Tommy accepted into the programme had already been written off as lost causes by many of the faculty.

"I know you say it's an insult, but they take it as a compliment." Chrissy answered him. "Think of it as kind of their way of saying you were right about them, and the faculty were wrong. Enjoy the workout Tommy." And with that, she left to head home.

As he lay down on the bench press, Tommy's mind drifted back to Kira, and how he would soon be with her again. Is always lifted his spirits to realise how little time was left. "Hey, Michael, could you spot me?" He asked a large teenager practicing Kata on the gymnastics floor.

"Sure thing Doctor O." He replied, coming over. Michael was a huge teenager, towering over all the other students at close to seven feet, and heavily muscular. Before Tommy had taken him under his wing in the B.O.B. club, he had been kicked off the basketball team for failing to maintain a C average. Tommy had agreed to help him get his grades up, and talked the coach into putting him back on the team. Basketball had been everything to the young man, and Tommy knew that taking it away from him would only lead to trouble, even before he started fighting with the other students. "Just working on that Kata for Friday."

"Look, I suppose I should tell you this. I won't be here for the class on Friday. I'm meeting my fiancée at the airport." He told him, hefting the barbell off the rack.

"But I was looking forward to class." He complained.

"Who said class was cancelled?" Tommy replied with a smile, continuing his set. "My friends are coming into town for the wedding. My friend Adam promised to come a little early to take my class tomorrow. He's good, you can trust him as much as you trust me."

"If you say so Dr. O." Michael replied with a sigh. "I was just looking forward to you seeing the progress I've made. I think I've nearly got it."

"Well, by the time I get back, I know you'll have it down." Tommy replied with confidence. "Mr Johnson will be taking my tutorials, and Adam has agreed to take all the Friday classes until I get back."

Later that night, Tommy arrived back at the apartment, and made his way to the kitchen, quickly throwing the contents of his gym bag into the washing machine. Opening the fridge and staring inside, he found the grim discovery that he had again forgotten to buy groceries. Inspecting the few Tupperware dishes that remained, he failed to be inspired by the choice of tuna casserole, lasagne or what appeared to be curry, though he had forgotten to label it, so he couldn't be sure.

"Looks like Pizza night." He sighed, reaching for the phone. He stood for a minute thinking about Kira as he dialled the phone. He had missed her dreadfully the past few weeks. She had been away before, but Barry had insisted on making a huge marketing push into the European market for her second album before she took time off for her wedding and subsequent honeymoon. She had been gone a little over a month, but Tommy still couldn't wait till she came back. They had phoned each other several times, and Tommy knew the phone bill was going to be huge, but he didn't care. He still longed to hear her voice.

Hanging up the phone, Tommy slumped down on the couch, waiting for his meal to arrive. He knew Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Any time Kira was coming back from a promotional trip, it was as though someone made time slow down to a crawl. Every class seemed to last for hours as he'd sit, answering questions with an eye permanently on the clock. A ring on the doorbell suddenly snapped him back into reality. Crossing over the room to the front door, he fumbled with his wallet. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find Adam standing, holding the extra large pizza and beer he had ordered.

"This what a guy had to do to get in?" He asked with a chuckle as Tommy's eyes shot wide open with realisation. The infamous Tommy Oliver memory had struck again! Adam had waited for half an hour at the airport before giving up and hailing a cab. "Don't worry, I settled up with the pizza guy."

"Dammit, I'm sorry Adam! I totally forgot!" He yelled apologetically as he gestured him in. "I knew their was a reason I was going to skip my workout, damn I even ordered enough Pizza and beers for two! How did I…"

"Forget it! I'm here now." Adam put down, approaching the living room table and cracking open a beer. "I take it things have been on your mind."

"You could say that." Tommy replied, taking a seat. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Don't worry about it." Adam stated. "I understand. This is a big time for the two of you."

"I really appreciate you taking my classes Adam, thanks." He responded gratefully, taking some pizza. "It means a lot to those kids. Some of them don't get a whole lot of encouragement from the adults in their lives."

"Well I was actually hoping you'd have some stuff printed up about this programme of yours." He answered him truthfully. "When I heard about it, I thought it was a great idea and wanted to plug it with the local schools."

"I should still have the proposal I typed up for the school board on my computer." Tommy mused. "I'll check that in a little while."

"So are you nervous?" He asked, taking a deep gulp from his beer.

"About the wedding? Kind of. I just want…"

"Actually I was meaning the bachelor party." Adam laughed. "You asked Jason to be your best man? What were you thinking? If we don't wind up in a strip club, getting arrested or lost somewhere in the Nevada Desert, it'll be a damn miracle!"

"I really couldn't ask anyone else." Tommy answered thoughtfully. "My brother David and I aren't especially close, and no-one else has done as much for me as Jason, even if he does drive me nuts at times. Besides, I'm sure we can all behave sensibly for a few hours."

"You have…met Jason…Right!" Adam joked.

"So how's the romantic landscape in your neck of the woods?" Tommy asked, changing the subject. He saw Adam shifting a little uncomfortably on the couch as he said this. Adam always hated being asked about his love life. It wasn't that he was a bad man, or that women didn't think he was attractive. He just never seemed to have much luck with women. He tended to always end up being everyone's 'friend', while most of his friends ended up with dates. He always used to joke that he was like the straight version of the 'gay friend'. Women felt safe and comfortable around him, and talked to him about almost everything, just never transitioning into romance, which was always a source of frustration for Adam.

"Same as always." He groaned, picking up a slice. "Swing and a miss. If I were a baseball player I'd be the one who's there to make up the numbers because the coach couldn't find enough GOOD players to make up the minimum substitute allowance."

"I'm sure the right one's out there for you somewhere." Tommy reassured his friend, feeling a little guilty about bringing up the subject. "I mean, look at the dry spell I had after Kat went to England. With the exception of dating Hayley like, twice in College, I never had another girlfriend before Kira and I got together."

"Well, who knows. Maybe something will happen at the wedding." He shot back, putting down his empty bottle. "I mean, there is that whole tradition of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, right?"

"That's true." Tommy replied.

The next day, Tommy couldn't help but stare at the seemingly-immobile clock at the back of his classroom. All he could think about was that beautiful moment when he could jump into Kira's Camero and head down to the airport to greet her as she arrived. He almost didn't notice the bell as the clock finally struck 3:30.

"Hold on everyone, I want to get out of here as much as you do." Tommy reined in their excitement just as the first student reached the door. "I would just like to remind everyone on the assisted study programme that Mr Johnson will be taking all my Monday and Wednesday tutorials for the next three weeks while I'm away."

As the students filed out of the classroom, Tommy packed up his things, and stepped out into the hall, finding Adam standing, leaning against a wall.

"So, you ready for the first class?" He asked. "Don't worry. They're a good bunch of kids. You'll see."

"So which way's the gym?" Adam asked. Tommy put an arm around his shoulders and lead him down the corridor into the gym, where Tommy's students were already warming up. Seeing him enter the room, they immediately stopped what they were doing and lined up on the mat. As Tommy arrived at the front of the room, They all bowed, a gesture which Tommy returned, before allowing them to stand at ease.

"Class, as you know, I'm not going to be here for the next three weeks." Tommy began. "So beginning tonight, I've brought in a substitute teacher for the Martial Arts lessons. This is my good friend Adam Park."

Adam bowed, and the students returned the gesture. "I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you treat me, and each other. I trust Adam implicitly, and will stand by any judgement he makes about the programme, or the students, so for all intents and purposes, he has my authority while he's here. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sensei!" The students chorused together.

"Adam, Why don't you tell them a little about yourself." Tommy suggested, opening the floor for Adam.

"As Tommy says, My name is Adam." He began. "I come from San Fransisco where I co-own a gym with my friends. I am a fifth degree Black Belt in Karate, and I hold an additional Black Belt in Jiu Jitsu. I have been training in Martial Arts since I was seven years old. As a little treat, I've decided to give you a little demonstration."

Placing three planks onto a pair of cinder blocks, Tommy held another board at head height. After focusing for a second, he gave out a huge yell, launching into a jumping spin kick, snapping the board in Tommy's hands, before twisting, seemingly impossibly in the air, driving his fist through the boards on the cinder blocks as he dropped to one knee. As he stood back up, the students applauded the impressive display.

"Like I said. Listen to Adam, he knows what he's doing." Tommy stated, turning to Adam, bowing. "Time for me to jet."

"See you later." Adam responded as Tommy left the room.

Launching himself into the Camero outside, Tommy gunned the engine as he raced for the airport.

Kira sat, restless and irritable on the Trans-Atlantic flight back from her European tour. She was normally quite a restful traveller, having an almost unnatural ability to fall asleep seemingly at will on just about any mode of transport. However, this time sleep was not an option. A pair of obnoxious little brats had been placed in the seat directly behind her, and had been making a mind-numbing racket since they took off. The cabin crew had tried to keep them quiet with some sweets, but this had been proven a grave mistake as the already hyperactive little hellions were now loaded with sugar.

"Barry, could you get me off of a murder charge?" She groaned, checking her watch and realising she was now in her 19th straight hour without sleep.

"I'm afraid not Sparky." He answered. "And don't even think about making a bolt for the door. We don't land for another 45 minutes and I don't have a parachute!"

Kira glanced down at her Dino Gem bracelet and tried to think of some way she could discreetly activate it and jump out of the plane. She knew it was less than an hour until she'd be back in his arms, but six long weeks of virtually endless touring had made her heart ache every time she thought of Tommy. Only the thought of their impending wedding, and the frequent phone calls between the two had stopped her from completely breaking up inside. Barry noticed her playing with her engagement ring.

"Not be long now Sparky." He reassured her. "I'm sure your man's probably already at the terminal."

"God, I've missed him Barry." She sighed. "It's just as well the tour's over. I'd probably have gone crazy."

"Bit late for that." He laughed. "Just wait till you get your cell phone bill"

Tommy arrived a little after six, carelessly throwing the Camero into a parking space, and charged into the terminal with the enthusiasm of a six-year-old heading to a toy store.

Making his way to the arrivals area, he arrived just in time to see the woman of his dreams coming down the escalator. As she realised he was there, Kira's eyes lit up and she abandoned her luggage absent-mindedly in the middle of the lobby, much to the annoyance of other commuters and threw herself into his arms.

"I hope there's one of those for me!" Barry announced cheekily as he made his way over.

"Sorry Barry, this one's just for me!" Kira laughed, pulling into a long, passionate kiss.

"Hey there beautiful." Tommy breathed, picking up her case as the security personnel gave them icy looks. "Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She answered him. As she walked with him, an arm around his waist, she at last felt like she was where she was meant to be. Right by his side.


	2. Worst Serenade Ever

**Additional legal notice: **The song is "When you walk in the room" by Status Quo (a bit of a favourite of mine). Needless to say I don't own the rights, they do.

Kira and Tommy arrived back at the parking complex of their apartment after a quick ride up the throughway. Throwing the car into a nearby parking space, Kira killed the engine and looked over to her fiancé. "It's good to be home." She mused, flashing a bright, radiant smile over at him. "I really missed you."

"Well we've got a whole three weeks together now." Tommy replied, getting out the car and manhandling the huge suitcase out of the back seat. "What the hell do you have in here?" He complained loudly as he struggled with the oversized luggage. "My cases didn't weigh this much when I came back from a dig, and usually they were full of fossils!"

"I have been away for six weeks!" She reminded him, laughing at his struggle to free the bag. "Most of it's laundry. Did you really think I'd be able to last that long with a change of underwear and a toiletry bag?"

"I suppose not." He groaned, finally managing to get the wheeled case onto the concrete.

"How's everything at the school?" Kira asked, getting out of the car and throwing a sports bag over her shoulder. "Everyone wishing you well?"

"A few of the other teachers got us a card and some flowers." Tommy replied. "Dr Henderson, however, is just being his usual self." Tommy's demeanour got a little cold as he said this. Kira knew that Tommy didn't think much of his boss, and had gotten the impression that the feeling was more than mutual on the one occasion she had actually met him at one of Tommy's faculty social events. She had taken more than a little bit of a dislike to him herself as he had been quite rude during the night. She had a feeling he didn't like her relationship with Tommy very much, but she knew Tommy would never say that to her in case he hurt her feelings.

"You shouldn't let him get to you." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The man obviously has some kind of problem with people doing things a little differently. He's probably just jealous of the respect you get from the staff and the students."

"I try not to." Tommy sighed, dragging her case towards the elevator. "Even Chrissy tells me I should just tell him where to go."

"But you won't do that." Kira quipped cheerfully. "Because you know the only people who'd suffer are the kids, and you aren't willing to let that happen! It's just one of the things I love about you. You always put other people first."

"Thanks Kira." He answered her, stealing a kiss on the cheek as they boarded the elevator. "You always manage to straighten out what's going on in my head!"

Arriving on the landing outside their apartment, they found Adam sitting on the concrete by the door.

"Twice in two days?" He complained as he got up. "You were supposed to leave the apartment key in my kit bag remember?"

"God, I'm sorry Adam!" He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "My head's just been all over the place with all this wedding business."

"Just as well I'm a forgiving guy." Adam replied, chuckling to himself once again about Tommy's legendary forgetfulness as he stood aside to allow Tommy to open the door. "I might have started to think you don't want me around." He turned to Kira, gesturing for a hug. "It's great to see you again Kira. You look wonderful."

"You lie divinely." She shot back, accepting the warm, friendly hug. "I just got off an 8 hour flight with two hyperactive kids on a sugar high behind my seat. I haven't slept all day. I'd need at least 20 hours sleep and a hot shower just to look human."

"Well you're still beautiful." Adam repeated the sentiment. "How was the trip to Europe? See any of the sights?"

"Everyone says it's beautiful, but I wouldn't know." She replied with a shrug. "I spent the whole trip going from a plane to a cab to a hotel to a cab to a studio and so on. Pretty much all I got to see was what I could see out the window of a cab."

"Surely Barry gave you some time off." He stated.

Kira shook her head. "It feels like I've been going non-stop for the mast month and a half. I know Barry knows what he's doing, but I could really just do with a break." She moaned, leaning wearily against the wall. "I feel really burned out!"

"Well maybe next time." Adam stated optimistically as they all stepped inside, moving into the living room. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of time to yourselves to relax over the honeymoon."

"God I hope so! I feel like I need about a month of bed rest" She stated, sitting down beside him on the couch, taking his hand in her own. "Anyway Adam, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Kira said softly, giving Tommy a little glance and nodding in the direction of the kitchen. Tommy got up and moved through to the other room to allow Kira to talk to Adam alone. "I just wanted to ask you something, something that I didn't want to ask over the phone, something important."

"Sure Kira, you can ask me anything." Adam replied, his curiosity piqued by what Kira could possibly have to talk to him about that was so important.

"Since we met doing that job for Dr Hartford, we've talked a lot, and I feel like I'm very close to you." She began, absent-mindedly playing with her locket nervously. "You've always come through for me, even when you found out about our engagement, you didn't judge us, you supported us. You even stood by us when your friends found out. I feel like I can count on you for anything."

"Of course you can Kira." He interjected. "We're friends."

"Well, I feel like it's a little more than that." Kira continued, shifting awkwardly in her seat. "What I want to ask is, since my dad isn't going to be there and everything, I feel like you're…what I mean is…would…would you like to give me away?"

Adam leapt forward into a huge hug, the excitement welling up inside him. "Kira, I'd be honoured to." He finally managed to force out.

As he released her, Kira swept tears of joy from her face. "Tommy, he said yes." She called, prompting Tommy to return from the kitchen. She beckoned him over to the table enthusiastically. Tommy carried with him, three champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne. "You don't know how happy you made me!" She finally croaked as Tommy began pouring.

"It's like I said. I'm really flattered you feel that way about our friendship." Adam stated cheerfully, a large, bright grin flashing across his face. "Nothing would make me happier than to give you away."

"Thanks for everything Adam." Tommy chipped in, handing him a glass. "We really appreciate everything you're doing…"

"Even if you do leave me at the airport, AND lock me out." Adam joked. Kira slapped Tommy painfully across the chest.

"Tommy!" She shrieked. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm really sorry; you know how my memory is when I'm distracted." Tommy explained, handing a glass to Kira. "And it's not exactly like I've had nothing to think about recently. The florist cancelled, so I've had to chase up every florist in town to find one who's available for the 14th."

"Tommy, you never mentioned anything about that! Why didn't you say anything on the phone?" She grilled him, a little panic beginning to set in.

"Well it's done now anyway." He stated. "I didn't want to waste any of the time we spent on the phone making you worry when I was sure I could handle it. Anyway, the flowers are sorted, and the tailor's got my final fitting scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"The guys should be checking in to the Mandalay Bay tomorrow afternoon." Adam reminded them. "Tommy should probably think about meeting up with them after he checks in."

"So why am I leaving again?" Tommy asked, feigning ignorance. "I mean this is OUR apartment after all."

"Tommy, it's bad luck to see the bride!" Kira groaned. They'd had this argument before. Tommy felt that it was a silly superstition, and did not see any reason why after being apart for six weeks, they should be made to part ways again, even if it was only for three days. Kira on the other hand just didn't want to tempt fate. She had never been an especially superstitious person herself, but she wanted everything to go perfectly for their big day. "The dress will be arriving tomorrow. You can't see it until the wedding."

"But you just got back!" He moaned. "I'll miss you."

"Tommy, as surrogate father of the bride." Adam began, clapping a hand down hard on his shoulder. "It's my responsibility to remind you of the pecking order. The most important member of the party is the bride." He stated, gesturing to Kira. "Then the bride's family, then the grooms family, then the matron of honour, after which it all runs down accordingly, ending somewhere after the man who replaces the urinal cakes in the hotel with the groom."

"So what decisions do I get to make again?" Tommy asked.

"Only one." Kira giggled, the champagne going to her head slightly in her sleep-deprived state. "But probably the most important one."

"Well, I think we all know what the answer to that one will be." Tommy replied, crossing the room to kiss her. "I may have forgotten a few things recently, but I think I can remember those two words."

"Anyway, Kira's looking like she's ready to pass out, so I think I'll make my way to the motel." Adam announced, getting up from the couch. "Tommy, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the hotel."

"Six ok by you?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Adam replied.

Tommy escorted Adam out onto the landing, taking the opportunity to speak with him alone. "Thanks for agreeing to this." He began, extending a hand. "It really means a lot to Kira that you're there for her. She was always going to be upset her own dad wouldn't be there."

"I'm just really happy she feels that way about me." Adam replied. "I mean, we've been friends for a while now, and we have talked to each other a lot. She's really special. She deserves to be happy."

"Thanks man." Tommy reiterated the sentiment as Adam took his hand, pulling into a hug.

"Any time." Adam replied, stepping onto the Elevator.

As Tommy returned to the living room, he couldn't help but stare at Kira as he found her passed out lifelessly on the couch. Adam had been dead on the money about her level of exhaustion. She clearly only forced herself to stay awake for the sake of her guest, but now the punishing tour schedule and restless flight had finally taken their toll. She was dead to the world.

He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was each and every time he looked at her, even in her current dishevelled state. He could have stood and watched her sleep there all night, but instead, he gently lifted her off the couch, being careful not to wake her, and carried her unconscious body through to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed.

Kira stirred slightly, though her exhaustion had completely overtaken her. Nothing short of a nuke was going to get her up now. She simply turned over and drifted into a deep slumber. As Tommy changed for bed himself, his heart pounded faster as he realised that this would be the last night they would ever spend together before they were man and wife. The next time they spent the night together, she would be Mrs Kira Oliver. Carefully entering the bed, and pulling the covers across them, he curled up beside her into a warm embrace. "Good night Kira." He whispered, already knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

The following morning, or at least what she thought was morning, Kira awoke to find herself alone in the bed. Throwing off the covers and finding herself fully clothed, she knew that Tommy must have taken her through to the bedroom as she slept last night. The last thing she remembered was Adam leaving. Looking over on the nightstand, she found a note addressed to her in Tommy's handwriting. Crossing over to the table and carefully unfolding the note, she read the message Tommy had left for her.

'Hey beautiful, sorry I'm not here, but I had that tailor's appointment to make and I just didn't have the heart to wake you. Obviously Barry tired you out more than I thought. Call me when you wake up, maybe we can have lunch at that Tex Mex place you like? Anyway, call me and let me know. Love, Tommy.'

She carefully folded the note back up, placing it back on the dresser. Checking the time, she realised it was now 12:30. 'Dammit!' She thought. 'I've slept most of the day!' She desperately wanted to make that lunch appointment, as it would be the last time they were together before the wedding. Darting into the bathroom, she carelessly discarded her used clothing on the bathroom floor, rushed a shower, and made her way into the bedroom, throwing an outfit onto the bed as she frenziedly dried herself off with a towel, while simultaneously dialling her cell phone.

"Pleasepickuppleasepickup!" She chanted, throwing on her clothes as quickly as she could. Eventually Tommy managed to answer.

"Good afternoon Sweetheart." Tommy answered with a laugh. He didn't really mind how late she'd slept, she obviously needed it. The way she'd passed out the night before, it was clear she wasn't exaggerating about how tough Barry's tour schedule was. He did, however, find it a bit amusing how much panic appeared to be in her voice. "Are you getting ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm OW! DAMN!" She screamed as a tangle in her hair caught the hairbrush she was pulling aggressively through her hair threatened to rip it straight out of her scalp. "Sorry, I'm just getting ready. Meet me there in about an hour?"

"On my way honey." He concluded the call. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, hanging up.

A little over an hour later, Kira came sprinting into the restaurant, struggling to catch her breath as Tommy sat reading a newspaper.

"You know we didn't HAVE to meet for lunch if it was going to cause this much trouble." He greeted her, casually folding up the paper and tossing it into the nearby trash can. "Enjoy the long lie?"

"No…trouble…at all!" Kira panted breathlessly as she collapsed onto the seat opposite Tommy. In her rush to get to the restaurant, she hadn't realised Tommy had left her car in the parking complex and had sprinted almost six blocks to get there on time. "Burrito."

Tommy waved over the waiter, surveying the menu. "One burrito and one combination platter please." He requested. "Cola for you?" Kira just nodded, still barely capable of speaking. "And two colas thank you."

The waiter retrieved the menu and made his way to the counter, leaving Tommy and Kira alone for a second.

"Is the suit finished?" She asked, finally managing to get her breathing back close to a normal rate.

"Not quite. The legs are a little long." Tommy replied as the drinks arrived. "The tailor's having it delivered to the hotel; it'll be ready by tomorrow night."

"Tommy!" He winced as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Turning around in his chair, he found Chrissy approaching from a table a little way down, throwing her arms around him. "Kira it's so good to see the two of you again!" She continued, kissing Kira on the cheek. "How was Europe?"

"Pretty exhausting." Kira replied, rolling her eyes. "Virtually non-stop. Jetlag was the real killer though, last night I looked like one of the extras from 'thriller'."

"Poor thing." She said sympathetically, stroking Kira's hair. Kira had found this odd, and a little uncomfortable the first time it happened, but shortly after meeting Chrissy, she had learned that she was just a very tactile person. She virtually couldn't ask for the time without a hug or a kiss. "I remember when I came back from my holiday in New Zealand I must have lost about two days before I recovered."

"It's good to see you Chrissy. What brings you out here?" Tommy greeted her, though in the back of his mind somewhat hoping she'd find a reason to leave quickly. Did no-one realise that he wasn't going to see Kira again before the wedding? Did he have to wear a t-shirt saying 'I want to spend some time with my fiancée, go away!'?

"Three bean Chilli, one of my many vices." She responded, holding up a plastic take-away dish. Tommy had to try hard not to breathe a sigh of relief. 'How long can she really hold us up if she's getting take-away?' he thought. "I'm just on my way back to my apartment to do some marking. Want to get the weekend work out of the way before the wedding."

Just then the waiter arrived, carrying their food. Tommy said a little mental thank you as he saw the look on Chrissy's face. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm holding you up. Anyway, enjoy the food. I'll see you tonight Kira!" Tommy made a mental note to leave the waiter a VERY generous tip.

"This stuff is good." Kira stated. "Is Chrissy single?" She asked.

"Not sure." Tommy asked, wondering where this was going. "I've never really asked. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"What about Adam?" She asked.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "Fancy yourself as a bit of a matchmaker do you?"

Kira looked up at him, and Tommy immediately stopped laughing. He could tell she was being serious. "Adam's still available."

"Maybe we should introduce them at the wedding." Kira suggested. "I think they'd get on great."

"Chrissy's a nice person and all." Tommy thought out loud. "But do you think Adam could handle her? I mean, she is kind of full-on. She practically broke my ribs with a hug just because I accepted one of her students into the assisted study programme."

"Sure she's a little unusual." Kira stated firmly. "But it's not like she's a mental case or anything. Besides, why are you so against matchmaking? I mean technically it was matchmaking that brought us together."

"I suppose you're right." Tommy groaned. "I guess there'd be no harm in introducing them."

"Well Chrissy's coming to the bachelorette party tonight." Kira reminded herself. "Maybe I can find out a bit more about what she's looking for." She glared at Tommy, obviously expecting some kind of response.

"I guess I could talk to Adam at the bachelor party." He replied, a little worried that Kira was maybe putting a bit too much stock in this plan.

"Great!" Kira quipped excitedly. "Wouldn't it be amazing if they got together?"

"To be fair not all matchmaking works out as well as it did in our case." Tommy stated, trying to bring Kira down gently. "Do remember that in our case we had known and loved each other for years before anything happened."

"And here I thought you were a romantic." She replied sarcastically, pouting a little.

"I am." Tommy complained at the slur. "You always say so."

"When was the last time you did anything romantic?" She asked jokingly, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Would you like me to serenade you?" He threatened. Tommy was notoriously tone deaf, and it was a running joke between the two. "I'll do it if you want!"

"NO, god no!" She protested frantically. "Anything but that!"

"Too late." Tommy announced getting up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now have a song I'd like to perform for my fiancée." He announced to the other diners as Kira buried her face in embarrassment.

"_I can feel a new expression, on my face._

_I can feel a growing sensation, taking place._

_I can hear the guitars playing. Lovely tuuuuuuuunes._

_Every time that yoooooooou!_

Tommy pointed to Kira, who by now was considering hiding under the table.

_Walk in the room!_"

He got up on the table.

"_I close my eyes for a second and pretend it's_

_Me you want._

_Meanwhile I try to act so,_

_Nonchalant._

_Summer night with a,_

_Magic mooooooon._

_Every time that yooooooou._

_Walk in the room._"

Getting down off the table, he knelt down beside her.

"_Baby, it's a dream come true._

_Standing right along side of you._

_Wish I could tell you how much I care._

_But I only, have the nerve, to staaaarre_

_Wohooo wohoo._"

Kira began looking around for some discreet escape route as all the other diners continued to take great amusement in the embarrassing display.

"_I can feel something pounding._

_In my brain._

_Just any time that someone,_

_Speaks your name._

_Trumpets soooound and I hear._

_Thunder boooooooom._"

He stood up, taking her hand in his.

"_Every time that you._

_Walk in the room._

_Every time that yoooooou._

_Walk in the room!_"

As the other diners engaged in an insincere and polite applause, Tommy pulled her off the seat and into a deep kiss, that actually garnered them a genuine applause.

"Sorry Honey." Tommy apologised. "I couldn't resist.

"Just remember, we're not married yet." Kira replied with a pathetic giggle of embarrassment. "I won't need to consult a divorce court if you do that again before Monday."

"I don't think you'd need to after that." Tommy conceded. "Crimes against music would probably be considered reasonable grounds."


	3. Get Together

Tommy arrived in the Mandalay Bay a short time after five, carrying a small sports bag with the few things he'd need for his short stay. He stood in the lobby, dressed unusually in pressed white pants and a bright pink shirt. As he approached the desk to check in, A familiar couple approached him from a nearby craps table.

"Good god Tommy, again?" Jason inquired with a laugh gesturing to his garish attire. "What are you now? The pink elephant ranger or something?"

"Not quite. This is a one-time deal, kind of a punishment." Tommy explained. "I embarrassed Kira with an impromptu serenade earlier today, and she threatened not to speak to me unless I wore this."

"Oh god, Tommy you didn't sing did you?" Trini asked.

"In the middle of a Tex Mex restaurant." He replied.

"No wonder the poor girl was mortified." She reprimanded him loudly. "Where is she?"

"She's just parking the car. She never trusts valets. She should be along shortly." He informed her. "Anyway, Trini, you're looking great! How far along are you now?"

"Seven months." She replied with a grin, holding her abdomen. "The little one here will be coming along shortly."

"No Mas!" Jason yelled as Kira approached from the parking lot. Kira still got a laugh every time she was reminded about the first time she met Jason. Jason had launched into one of his usual impromptu sparring sessions with Tommy outside Caeser's, at which Kira, getting the wrong idea, had kicked him in the face. Jason seemed to delight in reminding her about the incident. Obviously he'd gotten over it, and took it as a funny story.

"You want me to do it again?" She laughed, hugging him. "Great to see you guys again. Trini, how are you?"

"Both of us are fine." Trini answered her. "I'll bet you're getting excited now. Not long left!"

"Oh it definitely seems like a lot longer than I would have liked." Kira answered. "Barry's promotional tour of Europe almost killed me. I can't believe how much I missed Tommy."

"How come you never say anything sweet like that anymore?" Trini asked her husband. Jason just kind of looked at Kira as if to say 'thanks for dropping me in it.'

"Well let's face it honey, the crazy hormonal mood swings make you kind of hard to live with." He stated, as Adam approached from behind, earning him a hard smack upside the head. "Ow."

"That's sweet of you Adam, thanks." Trini began. "But my dear husband knows I'll make him pay for that. And trust me, it'll be a lot worse than a smack in the head."

Rocky and Kat arrived with their luggage, shaking their heads in disbelief at the stupidity of their friend. "Jason, do you think about what you're saying…at all…EVER!" Rocky inquired. "And to think we used to trust this guy with the controls to a Megazord."

"Definitely ranks up there with all your other moments of brilliance." Tommy stated with authority, tapping his shoulder. "At least all my better half does is make me wear embarrassing clothes."

"Oh thank goodness for that!" Rocky exclaimed. "For a moment I thought you'd become the first male Pink."

"Anyway, I'm going to check in." Tommy informed them, kissing Kira on the cheek. "See you guys in the bar in a little while."

"I'll join you!" Responded, moving over to the check in desk.

Tommy arrived at the check-in desk, handing over his credit card. "Dr. T Oliver checking in." He stated.

"It says on the reservation a suit has arrived for you. It's hanging in your room sir."

"Thank you." Tommy replied, though he found his eye drawn to one of the monitors in the corner. He saw a trio of very familiar faces sitting in the Blackjack section of the casino. "Could you have a porter run my bags?"

The desk clerk signalled over the porter. "Luggage to room 1067." He stated. Rocky had just finished checking in himself. "Could you also take mine to room 1145?" He asked.

After tipping the porter, Tommy made his way back over to the assembled party, wrapping his arms around Kira's waist and kissing her neck. "I just saw the guys over by the Blackjack pit." Tommy informed her. "Adam, tell the rest of the guys I'll meet them in the bar at 8."

"Have fun honey." Kira shouted after him. "Try not to gamble away any of the honeymoon money."

"I don't gamble anymore." Tommy reminded her. "But looking at the way Conner's dropping hands, It'll not be long before the house owns his underwear!"

As Tommy left to save the former Dino Rangers from the croupier, Kira turned back to the rest of the party.

"Tori told me we could use her suite to meet up in." She informed them of the arrangement. "She said it was 1298."

"Well, let's go. Can't keep the maid of honour waiting." Kat mused. "Hope she's got some sparkly on ice."

"Knowing Tori, there'll be a lot more than just champagne." Kira groaned as they made their way to the elevators.

Finding themselves standing on their own in the lobby, Jason turned to Adam and Rocky.

"Bar?" He asked.

"Bar." They chorused in response.

Conner, Ethan and Trent were all sitting around, contemplating Conner's hand. He had definitely not had a lot of luck thus far.

"Dude, is the deck rigged, or do you just suck that much?" Ethan asked him.

Conner looked in horror at the 3 and 9 sitting in front of him. He was already down $50.

"I would stand." Tommy stated, arriving behind them. "Trust me on this."

"Dr. O, great to see you!" Trent greeted him with a high-five.

"I don't know Dr. O, 12 seems kinda low." Conner replied, a look of desperation on his face.

"Try it." Tommy told him with authority. "I promise to give you back your stake if it doesn't pan out.

Conner signalled to the dealer to stand, and watched the rest unfold. The dealer's face up card was a 6, turning over his next card, he revealed a jack. Taking one from the deck, he turned up a 7.

"Dealer busts, player wins." The croupier informed him.

"That was awesome Dr. O." Ethan shouted excitedly. "How did you do that?"

Noticing that the croupier was leaving the table for a change of dealer, Tommy took the opportunity to explain.

"It's all mathematics." He informed them. "You see, the dealer has no options in Blackjack. If he has 16 or less, he has to draw. If he reaches or beats 17, he has to stop, regardless of what the other players have."

"So?" Trent asked ignorantly.

"Out of 52 cards in each deck, 16 have a value of 10. That means there's just under a one in three chance that any card turned over will be a 10." He continued. "So you don't play your OWN cards, you play the DEALER'S face up card."

Ethan suddenly caught on. "So when you saw the dealer had a 6, you knew he'd have to hit at least once, and since there's so many 10's…"

"The dealer was likely to bust." Tommy concluded the point. "Anyway Conner, how much are you down?"

"After that hand, only $40." He answered.

As the new dealer arrived, Tommy sat down, and gestured to Conner to leave the table.

"$40." He stated, placing the money on the table. The croupier exchanged the cash for chips, at which Tommy placed down $20.

Dealing, Tommy watched the cards come out. He had a pair of 8's, the dealer a 7. 'Bingo' he thought.

"Split." He said confidently, parting the two cards and placing down another stake.

Dealing out two more cards, Tommy watched as he was given a 10 and a Jack.

"Stand on both." He informed the dealer. The dealer turned over his face-down card.

"Seventeen, Player wins." The dealer informed him.

"Cash out please." Tommy commanded, handing in his chips. After giving $40 to Conner, he took them through to the bar to meet the other guys. "Just remember the two most important rules of gambling. Never bet more than you're willing to lose, and quit while you're ahead."

Arriving at Tori's suite, Kira knocked the door, finding herself confronted by a surprisingly-formally dressed Tori. She appeared to be wearing an oriental style patterned blue silk dress that complimented her athletic build perfectly. "Hey there, come on in. I've ordered plenty of stuff to kick-start the party." She greeted Kira with a kiss on the cheek, and gestured her inside, where Ronny and Rose were sitting impatiently.

"Finally the guest of honour gets here." Ronny grumbled. "Can we open the bottle now?"

"I think Ronny means we're pleased to see you." Rose corrected her. "Can we open the bottle now?"

"This is what you get when you invite under-agers to a bachelorette party." Tori laughed. "They know they can't get served out there, so they need to enjoy themselves in here before we head out."

"I suppose we probably weren't any different." Kira reminisced sarcastically. "Oh for those young and foolish days."

As Trini took a seat in the easy chair in the corner, Kat made her way to the table, picking up the bottle and cracking it open. "Where's the glasses?" She asked, her native accent slipping through in the moment of panic as the bottle frothed up.

"Over on the unit." Tori called her attention to the corner bar. Kat dashed across and began saving the overflowing contents into champagne flutes. Kira suddenly noticed an unfamiliar looking tall brunette walking in from the bathroom in a long, red dress.

"You must be Kira." The stranger addressed her. "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. My husband has told me a lot about you."

"Let me guess, Cestria right?" Kira guessed. The stranger nodded, gesturing to an unusual looking necklace. "Billy told me he explained about my cloaking device. We both thought it best I try and blend in. Apparently aliens were not an uncommon sight in Angel Grove, but they are in Nevada."

"Well not really." Tori interrupted, handing Kira a glass. "There's a crackpot selling an alien abduction or UFO sighting story to the National Enquirer just about every other week. Of course, most of them tend to be bogus."

As the door sounded again, Kira suddenly remembered to warn her friends about Chrissy.

"I've invited one of the teachers from Tommy's school." She began as Tori answered the door. "So no Ranger talk."

"Well I don't think we have to worry about this one." Tori responded as Hayley entered the room.

"Hey Kira, You're looking great." She greeted her former charge. "I just made it in a couple of hours ago."

"Hayley, I can't believe you made it!" Kira shrieked excitedly, handing her a glass. "I thought you said you couldn't get cover at Cyberspace?"

"What's the point in owning your own business if you don't get to shut it for a little break every once in a while?" She replied. "I just wouldn't have missed this for the world. I knew you two were made for each other!"

"Shame it took three years and someone smashing our heads together to figure it out." Kira mused thoughtfully. "But we're both confident we're doing the right thing."

Arriving in the Bar, Tommy, Conner, Ethan and Trent found Jason, Adam and Rocky had already located Billy, and were clearly somewhere in the middle of a drinking game. They all sat, staring at the monitor above the bar as it played a looped tape of the casino's promotional video.

'Come enjoy world class entertainment at the Mandalay…'

"Mandalay!" They all chorused, gulping down beer.

"So this is what you guys have been doing?" Tommy laughed, approaching the table. "I thought you'd be into something a little more intellectual Billy."

"Not really." He responded. "In fact in order to survive the raucous and no doubt reckless displays of competitive masculine behaviour that will inevitably occur as a result of your unwise choice to make Jason best man and therefore lead the evening…"

"Hey!" Jason protested. Billy ignored him.

"…Without suffering immediate chronic embarrassment I felt a certain level of inebriation would be almost a necessity."

"Huh!" Conner grunted. The three former Dino Rangers just stared at him blankly.

"He's trying to get drunk." Jason explained. "Probably not a bad move. Anyway, how about we head up to my suite for a few hands of Poker before we move on?"

"Sounds good." Tommy replied. "Maybe we can teach these guys a thing or two."

"I think we can hold our own." Ethan answered, a knowing grin on his face.


	4. Party Night

The night was well underway by the time the girls had made their way down to the casino floor. The party could be heard from about thirty feet away as they made their way into the nightclub where Kira had a private booth booked. Rose and Ronny were still feeling a little left out and disappointed as the doorman marked a large black X on the backs of their hands before allowing them in, but did so willingly just to get in. It became difficult to focus as the strobe lighting took effect, but they could still just about make out the curtained-off booth at the far end of the hall.

"Great club eh!" Tori commented, clearly enjoying the commotion of the room as they pushed their way through the throng of dancers littering the floor.

"I suppose so." Kira shouted back, barely able to compete with the racket of the electronic dance music. "I could live without the music though."

"I believe this is what all the kids are listening to these days." Kat commented as they arrived at the private seating area. "Anyway, who's going to the bar?"

"I'll go first." Kira offered. "What would everyone like?"

After collecting the drinks order, Kira once again braved the virtual human stampede of the crowded dance floor, being bounced like a pinball through the crowd as she made her way to the bar.

"Vodka and Cranberry, Three colas, one water and two rum and coke." She requested of the barman. Standing waiting on the order, she suddenly noticed a young man move closer down the bar towards her. Turning to face him, he leaned in to speak to her over the volume of the music.

"You're Kira Ford, the singer aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"My buddies and I down there are huge fans!" He yelled with excitement. The barman placed the Vodka and cranberry on the counter. Kira picked it up and took a sip. "Would you mind signing an autograph?"

"No problem." She replied, pulling out a pen. It was a nuisance at times, but she had grown used to being asked for autographs. It might not be like it happened all the time, but she found that there was often someone who'd recognise her. Grabbing a napkin, she asked him. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Kevin." He replied as Kira began scribbling. "So what are you doing here?"

"Bachelorette party." Kira answered, holding up her ring finger. "I get married on Monday."

"Well let me buy this for you." He responded as the barman completed the order. "Call it a wedding present. Please, I insist."

"Ok thanks." She answered, picking up the tray an making her way back to the booth. Another man approached Kevin shortly after she left.

"Nice." He commented. "That your pick?"

"It's Kira Ford." He remarked, holding up the napkin. "Here for her bachelorette party."

"That's never stopped us before." The other man replied. "So what do you know?"

"She's the only one at that table drinking Vodka and cranberry."

The guys had been in the suite for a while now, and things were not going as expected. Rocky and Adam had already quit the poker game and had joined Billy in watching as Ethan systematically slaughtered all the other players at the table.

"Fold." Jason groaned, throwing in his cards.

"Fold." Tommy agreed, doing the same.

"Damn, I can't get a break." Conner complained, throwing down his cards. "How are you winning so much Ethan?"

"The first rule of poker, is you don't play the cards, you play the players." He replied, grinning as he presented his hand, a pair of 8's. The others all complained as they realised they'd been bluffed, and all of their own hands could have beaten him. "I'm just really good at reading players." He said, raking in his winnings.

"We'll see." Billy commented, sitting down. "Deal me in."

As the cards were dealt, Billy threw a $50 bill onto the table.

"Uh, Billy, we had a $5 limit?" Jason reminded him.

"I know what I'm doing." He reassured him. "Are you in Ethan?"

Ethan smiled, and threw in a matching stake.

"Billy, watch how you're holding the cards." Tommy stated, noting Billy curling them closely. "You'll damage the cards."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem…NOW!" He snapped, reaching back over his shoulder and seizing the air behind him. "Trent, it's rude to read over a person's shoulder. You should know that."

"OW! Hey Leggo!" Trent whined as he re-appeared from his camouflaged state. "Ow, you've grabbed my hair!"

"Trent! Ethan! Give everyone back their money NOW!" Tommy commanded, giving them a stern look.

"It was just a joke." Ethan grumbled, handing back the money. "We were always going to give it back."

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Ethan was winning an abnormally high number of hands, chance alone dictates he should have lost at least some of them." Billy explained. "But I noticed three things. Firstly, I remembered that Ethan did not get dealt in until Trent went to the bathroom. Secondly, I noticed that He began winning shortly after Trent had left, and finally, I noticed Trent had been 'in the bathroom' for over half an hour. So I had myself dealt in, and positioned the cards in such a way I knew Trent would only be able to read them by standing directly over my right shoulder."

"Now I know why you always told us Billy was the smart one." Conner commented. "I can't believe you guys never cut me i…er…I mean…I can't believe you guys did this."

"Well it's earned them the privilege of ordering up the next round of room service." Jason stated. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sounds fair to me." Tommy commented.

"Ok, pass me the phone." Trent groaned, fishing out his wallet.

"Where did these come from?" Kat asked as a waiter brought another round of drinks and a bottle of champagne to the table.

"The two gentlemen over by the bar." The waiter commented. Looking over, Kira saw Kevin and another man waving over. She waved back.

"They're fans." Kira answered before they could ask. "The one with the brown hair's called Kevin. He bought the last round as well."

"Maybe we should go dance with them." Chrissy suggested. "They seem to want to join us."

"Maybe in a little while." Kira replied, taking a sip of her vodka and cranberry. "Right now, lets open the champagne."

The guys had given up on playing cards, having long since lost their taste for it after Ethan and Trent's stunt. Instead, they began playing immature drinking games. They were currently on truth or dare.

"Truth." Trent chose.

"Did you and Kira have a relationship?" Ethan asked. The whole room stared at him, wondering how he was going to get out of this predicament.

"Come on Ethan, play fair." Trent complained. "Her fiancé, who's bachelor party we're currently attending, is sitting just across the room."

"Rules of the game man." Jason put down flatly.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago." Tommy reassured him. "I'm not the jealous type."

"Ok." He relented. "There was an attraction between us, and we both thought it could have been something more." He took a sip of beer. "We went on one date about a week after the prom, but things didn't work out. We eventually realised we just saw a lot of ourselves in each other. Kira with her music, and me with my art. We're still pretty close, but that one date left us in no doubt that we were never going to be more than friends."

"Thanks Trent." Tommy commended him. "Not a lot of people would have had the courage to tell me that."

"Anyway Dr O. Truth or dare." He shot out.

"Since you were so brave with me, Truth." He replied.

"You've now dated three Rangers." He began. Tommy instantly regretted his choice, he could see where this was going. "Did you ever…"

"I'm not sure I want to do this, can I change my mind?" Tommy interrupted.

"Come on man, we've all had to play by the rules so far." Jason shot out.

"In case you've forgotten, out of the three Rangers I dated, Kimberly and I were underage, Kat's husband is sitting within striking distance, and if you think I'm going to talk about Kira in front of them…"

"We're ok with it Dr. O." Ethan stated. "You two have been living together for months. We're not six year olds."

"And I'm not the jealous type." Rocky stated. "Me and Kat are together now. I'm comfortable with the fact we've both had relationships before." He finished his beer, placing the bottle on the table. "Besides, Kat's already told me about her past relationships, so I'll know if you lie."

"Ok, one of them." Tommy relented.

"That's cheating. Tommy." Jason laughed. "You have to go through with it."

Tommy groaned, they were not going to let up, and he knew that Rocky would tell them if he lied about Kat.

"Kat and I were over 18 and we were together over a year. What do you think?" He replied. Rocky nodded to confirm what he had said.

"So you…"

"Conner, it's not your turn. Complete that question and I will hurt you!" Tommy snapped. "Now, Adam. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He responded, by now terrified of the sorts of questions they would ask.

Tommy got an evil grin on his face. Finishing his bottle of beer, he balanced it on Conner's head.

"Dr.O?" He enquired weakly.

"Kick the bottle off Conner's head." Tommy commanded.

"Don't worry Conner." Adam reassured him. "I've done this hundreds of times…and I'm bound to get it right sooner or later!"

Conner shut his eyes and prayed.

The night wore on, and the party was in full swing as the girls talked.

"So Chrissy, are you dating anyone?" Kira asked, finishing her drink.

"Not at the moment." She replied. "At school the only people I really meet are boring old teachers and students. All the marking and assignments I have to prepare mean I have pretty much zero time for dating anyway."

"So what kind of guys are you into?" Tori asked, throwing back a tequila.

"Oh usually kind of athletic, confident guys." She responded. "But not muscleheads. You know the kind of guy who works out, but doesn't have to check himself out in a mirror for half an hour afterwards. It'd also have to be the kind of guy I could talk to about stuff. You know, not afraid to talk about emotions and stuff." She played absent-mindedly with the stirrer in her drink. "So what about you guys?"

"Bit of a redundant question." Trini laughed. "Jason's the one for me."

"Billy." Cestria pitched in.

"Rocky." Kat replied.

"You have to ask?" Kira asked sarcastically, slumping down a little in her seat.

"Blake would probably pout and stop talking to me if I didn't say him." Tori joked.

"Mack and I are still going strong." Ronny interjected. "So that really just leaves Rose and Chrissy as our token singletons."

"Well…" Rose squealed awkwardly.

"Rose! Who?" Ronny snapped with a look of shock on her face. Kira and Tori leaned in closer with interest. It was true, Rose hadn't said anything to any of her friends in her recent phone calls or e-mails. "Is it anyone we know?"

"Who have I been spending a lot of time with?" She asked, blushing a little.

"No one really." Tori stated. "You always said that you spent a lot of time in Dr Hartford's business developing security systems…"

"No way!" Ronny interrupted, suddenly putting 2 and 2 together. "How long ago?"

"Will and I kinda got a little competitive and started keeping a running score of how often my security systems beat him, and how often he beat them." She reminisced. "One time, there was a bit of a close call as to when the alarm went off and we started arguing about it. I don't know what happened, but we just sort of, ended up kissing."

"You and Will?" Kira quizzed, lifting her head up from the couch. "I would never have seen that one coming. You're both so different."

"For me, at least, that's kinda the attraction." She commented. "Working in the University, all I met were middle-aged to old professors who just wanted to talk about books, or students who either just wanted one thing, or ran a mile when they realised was smarter than them."

"So I'm the third wheel." Chrissy stated. "Great. I suppose you're going to try and set me up now."

Kira tried desperately not to look guilty. "What makes you say that?" She asked, though found herself finding it hard to focus, and beginning to weave on her seat a little.

"Are you OK?" Trini asked.

Kira shook her head and mumbled something. Trying to get up, she stumbled a little, only just managing to regain her feet. Tori immediately leapt to her side to hold her up straight.

"She must be really sick or something." She yelled, struggling to hold Kira's limp body up. "We've had a few drinks, but she's had less than me, she shouldn't be this badly affected."

"Do you know if she's disbetic or something?" Chrissy asked, rummaging through her purse.

"Not as long as I can remember." Hayley answered.

Holding Kira's head up straight, Chrissy took a pen-torch from her purse and shone it into her eyes.

"Her pupils aren't responding." She stated. "She's been spiked! Trini, call an ambulance, Tori, help me get her to the bathroom!"

The guys had been playing Truth or Dare for a while now, but after Tommy's "Kick the bottle off Conner's head" dare, the Truth element had kind of disappeared, and it became more a case of the "stupid drunken stunt show" game.

"Jason. Do a back somersault off the coffee table." Conner suggested.

Complying with the request, Jason stood triumphantly accepting the raucous, drunken applause.

"Tommy, do that, 'off the rail tumble' thing you used to do." Jason dared him.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Tommy's balance was so good, he used to be able to jump. Put both feet on a railing and do a forward flip from the railing." Jason explained.

"Oh I can still do it." Tommy replied. "But in case you haven't noticed, there's no railings in here, except the one on the balcony, and we ARE on the 10th floor."

"There's one above the stairwell in the hall." Rocky suggested.

"Uh guys, do you really think that's wise?" Billy asked cautiously. Even by this point in the evening, alarm bells were going off in his brain to suggest this was not a good idea.

"This I gotta see." Trent yelled with excitement, barrelling out of the room.

"Come on guys." Tommy responded, moving outside. As they all assembled on the landing, Tommy took a short run up, and leapt, landing both feet on the railing. However, the railing suddenly gave way beneath his weight, causing him to fall into the stairwell.

"SHI…" A loud thud interrupted his scream as the others rushed to the edge.

"Who's job is it to look after the groom again?" Jason asked drunkenly as Billy ran down the stairs to check on Tommy.

"You're the best man." Adam replied dryly, turning to look at him. "That would be your job."

"Oh!" He replied. "Kira's gonna be so pissed at me!"

Dragging Kira into the bathroom, Chrissy hauled her into a cubical. "Tori, get a glass from the bar and fill it with lukewarm water. She'll probably be dehydrated."

As Tori ran from the room, Chrissy began stroking parts of Kira's body.

"What are you doing?" She groaned.

"I'm using acupressure." Chrissy replied. "You aren't going to like this very much, but it's probably for the best."

"What do you huaaarghhhh!" Kira was interrupted in mid sentence as Chrissy pressed a pressure point and thrust her head over the bowl as Kira was suddenly violently sick.

"I've got the water." Tori informed them as she returned.

"Kira honey, drink this. An ambulance is on it's way." She said soothingly as she held Kira close.

"What are…"

"She's cold." Chrissy interrupted. "We need to keep her warm."

"The ambulance has arrived." Ronny shouted as she entered the bathroom.

"Let's get her outside." Tori said, helping Chrissy get Kira off the floor.

As they dragged Kira to the ambulance, The paramedics quickly took over, picking her up and placing her on a guerney.

"She's been spiked with some form of narcotic within the last hour or so." She called out. "Her pupils were unresponsive, her balance was impaired and she had difficulty getting her bearings. She's vomited since then, we gave her some water, but she's probably still dehydrated."

"Thanks for the information ma'am." One of the paramedics replied. "She was lucky she had a good group of friends around. You've all taken good care of her."

As the ambulance left, Trini noticed another one arriving, as Billy, Jason and Adam carried Tommy out of the front door.

"He had a fall of approximately 12'. He appears to have landed on his feet, and his ankle is badly swollen, possibly broken. He doesn't appear to have suffered any spinal injury." Billy informed the paramedics as Jason and Adam helped him into the ambulance.

"Thanks for the information." The paramedic stated, obviously trying not to laugh. "Let me guess, bachelor party!"

"Yes!" All three groaned.

"When's the big day?" The paramedic asked

"Monday." Billy replied.

"Good thing it wasn't tomorrow." He replied. "He might have an outside chance of making it."

Tori and Trini rushed over as the ambulance left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"Something happened to Kira, she's been taken to hospital." Tori replied. "Was that Tommy?"

**Important Author's Note:** What happened to Kira in this chapter is based on something that actually happened to a very good friend of mine. Fortunately in that instance she was lucky, and her friends realised what had happened and got her home safely. However, I cannot stress enough the importance of drinking safely.


	5. Love Hurts

Adam paced the halls of the hospital impatiently as he waited for news. All of the former Rangers had wanted to be there, but Adam had offered to stay and call them if there was any news. It was late, and it was unlikely they'd hear anything for a while. Racking his brains, he tried to comprehend the events of the evening. Sure the guys had been larking about, but he never thought for one minute that it would end up with the groom in hospital. While it upset him that Tommy had been hurt, he knew that he'd be alright, Billy had checked him over and was satisfied there were no serious injuries. It was what happened to Kira.

It made his blood boil to think someone would do that to her. Some lowlife had slipped something into her drink, effectively poisoned her. He was glad that he had no idea who had done such a reprehensible thing. Knowing full well what the scumbag had in mind for her, he would have hunted him down like a dog. Unable to contain his anger any longer, he lashed out, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Hey, hurting yourself isn't going to make things any better." Chrissy told him, arriving from behind him and handing him a plastic coffee cup from the vending machine down the hall.

"Sorry, I'm just upset about what happened." Adam replied, cradling his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Everyone calls me Chrissy." She said, extending her left hand for the handshake. "I'm head of the art department at Tommy's school. Tommy, Kira and I are friends."

"Oh, right Chrissy, Tommy told me about you." He recalled, remembering Tommy warning him about the 'unusual' teacher Kira was trying to set him up with. "So you were at the bachelorette party?"

"I was." She answered him with a sigh. "I just wish it hadn't ended so badly for Kira. This should have been a great night for her. The only thing she should have had to worry about was her hangover in the morning."

"I just wish I knew who did it." Adam snapped. "If I could just find…"

"Do you really think that would make Kira feel any better?" She asked.

"It would make me feel better." He replied truthfully. "Kira and I met just over a year ago. We worked closely with each other. We kept in touch, told each other just about everything." He looked at Chrissy. "Do you know that she actually asked ME to give her away? I couldn't believe it when she asked. I was just so overwhelmed that she thought about me that way."

"Oh, so you're Adam." Chrissy concluded. "Kira told me a lot about you. She said you'd be staying in Las Vegas for a while to take Tommy's Friday classes."

"Yeah." He replied. "That programme means so much to Tommy. I don't think he'd have been able to go on his honeymoon if he didn't think his kids were being taken care of."

"It means a lot to the kids too." Chrissy informed him. "Most of them have improved their grades drastically. There's at least a dozen kids that owe the fact they're even still IN school to him."

"He's a hell of a guy." Adam responded with a sigh. "I've known him for years. He's always been kind of a people's champion you know. I don't think there's anyone he ever met that he hasn't helped, or wouldn't help in a heartbeat."

"Oh I understand what you mean." Chrissy stated. "I can't deny being a little disappointed when I found out he was engaged, but I couldn't be upset after I'd met Kira. She's an amazing woman, and I can see how much they mean to each other."

"It was me that figured it out first." Adam recalled with a chuckle. "They got engaged a very short time after they got together, and they didn't think we'd understand so they hid it from us, and intended to tell us later."

"How did you guess?" Chrissy asked.

"Tan line on Kira's hand." He replied. "I wasn't mad, I just didn't know why they didn't just tell us. There wasn't a single one of us who saw them together and didn't just know they'd end up here."

"The hospital?" Chrissy laughed, breaking the mood.

"No, getting married." Adam replied, laughing himself at this thought. "I think we all saw them getting together and doing the 'happily ever after' thing eventually."

"They can see you now." The nurse informed them.

"I'll deal with Tommy." Adam stated. "I'll probably see you in a little while."

"Take care." Chrissy said, gesturing for a hug. As Adam accepted the gesture, Chrissy quickly kissed him on the cheek before releasing the hold.

"You too." He responded, unable to help but take another look as she made her way to Kira;s room. He found himself rubbing his freshly-bruised backside. "Tommy warned me she was tactile." He chuckled.

Arriving in Kira's room, Chrissy found her lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The machines checked her vitals, while a drip attached to her right arm slowly leaked fluids into her system to counteract the effects of the narcotics.

"Hey Kira." She whispered, sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a class one moron." She snapped. "I can't believe this happened! I can't believe I was so stupid."

"It's okay." She said, stroking Kira's hand. "These things happen. There's a lot of human garbage in this city. You should just be glad that nothing got out of hand."

"But it could have." Kira croaked, tears beginning to run down the side of her head. "I was going to the bathroom. If I'd made it out of that booth, if I'd gotten out of sight…"

"You didn't." Chrissy interrupted.

"But if I had, there's no way I could have defended myself." She began wiping away tears as she began sobbing. "I could have been kidnapped, I could have been…" Her voice trailed off as she began weeping hysterically. Chrissy pulled her up into a deep, warm hug.

"Please, don't blame any of this on yourself." She said soothingly, gently stroking Kira's hair. "The guys who did this could have done a lot of unpleasant thing to you. But you got lucky. We stopped you before you got out of the booth."

"Tommy doesn't need me!" Kira wailed, pulling Chrissy in tighter. "He could live without someone so stupid. If I hadn't been so caught up in my music, if I didn't accept those drinks, if I didn't just get so caught up in the fact they said they were fans. Tommy doesn't need to be with an idiot like me!"

"Stop that nonsense right now!" Chrissy snapped, pushing Kira away a little to look in her eyes. "For one thing you are NOT stupid. A lot of clever people have been caught out in similar ways. That's how these guys work. They misdirect people." She cradled Kira's head in her hand so she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. "And I think Tommy should decide who he needs in his life, don't you? He doesn't stop talking about you. He lives for you. I could have drawn a life size portrait of you before I even met you! That's how much he talks about you! That's how much he needs you."

Kira wiped away her tears.

"If I could find a half-decent man in this city who's even half as devoted to me as he is to you, I'd consider myself lucky. I can tell within 10 seconds when you're out of town, he just sort of mopes about the place all day." She drew closer. "I'll tell you a secret. I was as jealous as hell when I found out Tommy was engaged, but I knew it'd have to be someone incredible like you."

"I don't feel very incredible right now." Kira responded.

"You won't." Chrissy said sympathetically. "But that's always the way."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, not even high school kids are safe from this kind of thing." She replied. "I've chaperoned more than a few proms in my time, and I've gotten to know the symptoms."

"Thanks Chrissy." Kira breathed, gesturing for another hug.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"How you feeling?" Adam asked, entering Tommy's room.

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs." He answered honestly. "The doctors say I have a heavy sprain in my right ankle, and a slight bump on the head. They say I got lucky."

"Well, you would have been a whole lot luckier if you'd not done it." Adam chuckled.

"I guess so." Tommy replied, finding it hard not to find the humour in the situation himself at this point. It was the kind of dumb thing he'd probably have expected out of Conner. He knew there'd be hell to pay, and that he'd probably never hear the end of it. "So has anyone told Kira yet?"

"Sorry?" Adam asked, missing what Tommy was talking about.

"I think she's going to notice me standing at the altar with a set of crutches." He replied. "I think someone should warn her I'm going to be hobbling up the aisle."

"Look, Tommy, there's no easy way to say this." He began awkwardly. "I don't think your ankle is going to be on her mind. Someone spiked her drink."

"Oh my God, is she OK? Did anything…?"

"She's fine." Adam interrupted, taking his hand reassuringly. "The others noticed she was acting strangely and got her to the hospital."

"She's here?" He asked. "I need to see her."

"Tommy I…"

"Adam, one way or another I am going down that hall, and I'm going to make sure my fiancée is alright." He put down bluntly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "You can either try to talk me out of it, or do something useful and help me."

"Whatever you say man." Adam replied, placing Tommy's right arm over his own shoulders and taking his weight. "Just this way."

Kira and Chrissy released each other from their hug as a gentle knock on the door informed them someone had arrived.

"I know it's not exactly traditional." Adam began, rounding the door. "But under the circumstances I don't suppose you'd mind."

"Tommy!" Kira yelled, sitting up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"The Jason and Tommy double act strikes again." Tommy joked, limping over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"What happened?" She shrieked, noticing the heavy bandaging on his head and his ankle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied with a smile. "Didn't damage anything important, I landed on my head." He took Kira's hand in his own, suddenly becoming more serious. "Adam told me what happened to you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not really feeling too good about myself at the moment." She answered him, trying to look away. Tommy cradled her chin in his hand, turning her face toward him. Noticing the angry red streaks running down her face, he could tell she had been crying.

"There's nothing to be upset about." He reassured her. "You didn't know something like this was going to happen. The only people to blame are the guys who did this to you." He drew her into a huge hug, holding her close. "Everything's going to be fine. We're both OK. It'll take a bit more than this to stop us getting to that altar."

Kira had to smile as he said this. She had always been a very closed, insular person. She hadn't had many friends until she met Tommy and the other Rangers, and had for many years taken to hiding her heart beneath an invisible suit of armour, presenting an image of indifference to the opinions of others. It was only in her music that she had been able to express herself until she met him. The main thing that attracted her to Tommy was that he seemed to be the only one that could see straight through her, and know how she felt at any given moment. "You still want to go ahead with this?" She asked, taking in a deep breath. "After everything that's happened?"

"There isn't a thing in the world that could ever stop me wanting to marry you." Tommy responded sincerely. "You're everything I've ever wanted and more. I can't remember how I was ever happy before I met you." He turned to the door, noticing Adam and Chrissy still standing there, beaming like a couple of teenagers. "Could you guys…" He nodded in the direction of the door.

"Oh, right, say no more." Chrissy responded, taking the hint. "Come on Adam, let's leave the lovebirds to it."

"We'll see you when you get discharged tomorrow." Adam added, shaking Tommy's hand. "Try not to stay up too late. Tomorrow's almost going to be busy."

As Adam and Chrissy left the room, Tommy turned his attention back to Kira. Looking deep into the same beautiful brown eyes that had taken his breath away almost four years earlier, he felt the irresistible urge too draw closer, and as their lips met, suddenly all the horrible events of the past few hours melted away into nothing. This was all that mattered.

As Adam and Chrissy got outside the room, Adam took a sip of the coffee and immediately spat it back into the cup.

"Damn vending machines." He complained loudly, launching his cup into the nearby trashcan.

"You know, there is a Starbucks around the corner." Chrissy suggested. "If you like we can go for a coffee that doesn't taste like warm urine."

Adam gently stroked his bruised backside as he inspected her thoughtfully. 'She's a bit strange.' He thought. 'but she's pretty nice, not to mention hot!' "Ok." He answered. "But only if I pay. You got the last ones."

"Anything you say gorgeous." She replied, throwing an arm around his waist. "But I have to warn you, I can get a little hyper when I start hitting the caffeine."

"You mean this is you normal?" Adam asked with a laugh as he placed his arm around her shoulders. He didn't know why he did it, he'd only just met the woman. But for some reason, it just felt right.

"As normal as I get." She responded honestly.

As they walked away in each others arms, suddenly the night didn't seem so bad. Sure they'd managed to cripple the groom and poison the bride, but it had all seemed to work out in the end.

"So you're here for another three weeks eh?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Tommy's letting me use the apartment while I take care of his classes."

"Good." Chrissy stated, a bright grin crossing her face.


	6. T Minus 24

The following morning blurred past in a hive of activity. In order to get them out of the hospital early so they could make their preparations, Tommy had bribed a couple of interns $200 apiece to skip the queue for the evaluations on himself and Kira, finally allowing them both to be discharged a little after 10 AM.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." Tommy whispered, kissing Kira on the neck as he hobbled his way over to the taxi Adam had waiting. "We going back to the hotel?" He asked.

"Actually, we're going to the MGM." Adam informed him. "The Mandalay kinda kicked us out for wrecking their handrail."

"Please tell me we had our stuff transferred over!" Tommy snapped, panicking a little as he realised that his suit was hung up in his suite before he arrived the following evening.

"Everything's fine Tommy." Adam reassured him. "The only thing you have to worry about is the hard time the guys are going to give you when you get there."

Tommy groaned as he realised Adam was right. There was no way they were going to let him live this down.

"Over here!" Tori yelled, frantically waving Kira over to her rental car. "Come on, get in. We still have so much to do."

"Oh stop worrying!" Kira hushed her. "The dress is at the apartment, now all I have to do is survive for the next 24 hours."

"Knowing you and Tommy, that'll be hard enough in itself." Tori joked, flipping the car onto the throughway.

"Oh no, tonight's going to be nice and sedate." Kira responded. "No more silly chances."

"Oh surely we can at least hit the Chinese place down the street for dinner?" Tori asked. "How much trouble could that be?"

"I suppose so." Kira sighed. Her confidence had taken a huge hit following the drink spiking incident at the night club the previous night, but she knew what Tori was trying to do. She knew that Tori was trying to stop her shutting herself away in her apartment and hiding from the world. In her own was, she was telling Kira that the only way the men who'd spiked her drink would win is if she changed her life because of them. She had to concede the point. Tori was right.

"I suppose we should. It's my 'last night of freedom' and all that." She looked over at Tori, feeling immediately at ease. She always admired Tori's confidence and level head. In a lot of ways she was always a little envious of her. "Thanks Tori."

"Don't mention it." Tori replied, pulling into the parking complex. "Now, the others are already in the apartment. Lets see this dress!"

Tommy and Adam arrived at the MGM grand, stepping out of the taxi by the north entrance. Tommy saw the group assembled out front and immediately felt a sense of dread rising within him. He knew that something must be coming. Standing up as straight as his injuries would allow and limping towards them, he awaited the inevitable.

"SHI…!" They all yelled together, waving their arms frantically as though falling.

"Ok guys, that's enough." Tommy interrupted, laughing. "I'll admit it's not the smartest thing I've done."

"I can't help feeling a bit responsible myself." Jason responded, pullng Tommy into a hug. "I mean, not only did I suggest the idea, I guess I'm technically supposed to be looking after you. Make sure you get there in one piece."

"Well, nothing's broken off yet." Tommy chuckled. "Just a little banged up. Oh and Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Kira just wanted me to tell you, you are so dead when she sees you." Tommy joked informed him. "Good thing she doesn't hold a grudge for long. She'll probably not even remember by the time the wedding comes."

"I hope so." Jason stated. "I still haven't been able to eat sushi since she pulled that Wasabi sauce prank."

"Anyway, lets get to my suite." Tommy suggested. "Hopefully we can have a meal in the restaurant and make it through tonight without someone else crippling themselves."

With a good-natured laugh, they all made their way inside.

Arriving in the apartment, Kira found herself bombarded by an avalanche of supportive hugs.

"Kira we were so worried about you." Trini sobbed, choking back a few tears. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I was pretty out of it last night." She answered truthfully. "And I have to admit that I haven't been feeling that great about myself, but Tommy came to see me. I felt a bit better after that."

"We're all just glad you're alright." Kat chipped in, offering Kira her seat on the couch. "I swear my heart must have skipped about half a dozen beats when you keeled over the way you did."

"Where's Chrissy?" Kira asked. "I thought she'd be here."

"She said she'd meet us at the restaurant later." Ronny answered. "We tried to find those guys, but we didn't get a good enough look at them to find them."

"They probably saw the commotion on the booth and ran before they got caught." Rose interjected.

"I appreciate the effort guys." Kira stated gratefully as she sat down. "I'd rather forget about it myself, but I can't help feeling bad that they could do something like this to someone else, someone who might not be so lucky."

"Well, I told the nightclub security the whole story." Hayley informed her. "They'll check their surveillance footage and pass any information they have onto the police. That's the best we can really hope for."

The doorbell sounded, seizing everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." Kat said, moving to open the door. Almost immediately, Barry barged into the living room, a large bouquet of orchids in his hand. "Sparky, I just heard what happened."

"Thanks Barry." Kira greeted him, accepting the flowers gratefully. "I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little silly right now."

"Well there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Barry stated confidently. "I know some guys on the security team at the Mandalay. If anyone can identify those creeps, it's them." He hugged her gently. "Anyway, unless I'm very much mistaken, you still have a wedding to prepare for." His phone rang, checking caller I.D., he flipped it away. "Anyway, I've got to call this guy back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Barry." Kira shouted after him as he left.

"I still don't know what to make of him." Kat mused thoughtfully. "He's cute though, did you ever think of setting him up with Chrissy?"

"I think his husband would have something to say about that." Kira laughed.

The guys arrived in the suite, and immediately Jason crossed to the corner bar, cracking open a beer.

"Guys, do we really think more drink's a good idea?" Tommy asked, already seeing images of another trip to the emergency room.

"Hey, we did the whole crazy, drunken bachelor party last night." Jason reminded him. "Tonight, we're just going to have a couple of quiet drinks and a nice meal in the restaurant. I swear."

"I definitely think that would be by far the most sensible and productive plan for the evening's entertainment." Billy agreed. Everyone turned to look at Conner.

"I got it." He answered their unasked question. "I'm not THAT dumb."

"So, Zack tells us you and Kira are writing your own vows." Jason interjected, changing the subject. "Pretty bold move. Personally I find the old ones kind of a classic."

"You just wanted the old vows for the 'love, honour and OBEY' part." Rocky joked, cracking a beer himself.

"Even if that was the case." Jason began. "Do you REALLY see Trini sticking to it?"

"I guess not." Rocky replied.

"It's like I always say. I wear the pants in our relationship." He paused to take a sip of his beer. "I know because Trini tells me so." This raised a small laugh from the room.

"Guys, it's like, 11 in the morning." Ethan commented, gesturing to the beers in their hands.

"Yeah, well it's not like we do this all the time." Jason replied.

"And it's not like we're driving anywhere." Rocky agreed.

"Anyway, let's hear it." Jason commanded, getting back to the original point. "Let's hear these vows."

"It's a little personal don't you think?" Tommy asked. "I'd like to keep it for the ceremony. Y'know, so that Kira's the first one to hear it."

"Awwww!" The assembled group all teased him, pulling their cutest faces.

"You guys suck." Tommy laughed. "Pass me a cola would you Conner?"

Back at the apartment, the girls were admiring Kira's dress.

"Oh my God, Kira it's gorgeous!" Kat cooed, staring at it open mouthed. "If Tommy's eyes don't fall out of his head, something's seriously wrong with him."

"I can't wait till I see you in it." Tori concurred with Kat's assertion. "I hope I find one that looks half as good when Blake and I walk down the aisle."

"So do you guys have a date yet?" Kira asked.

"We're trying to get something around Christmas." She answered. "We both love that time of year."

"So anyway, I heard you guys wanted to write your own vows." Trini interrupted. "Zack told us when Jason called him a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, we decided to do things our own way." Kira replied, beaming broadly. "We figured we haven't exactly done things the normal way up until now, why stop for the wedding?"

"Jason insisted on the traditional vows." Trini mused, thinking back to her own wedding day. "He said he wanted everything done traditionally. I just told him not to put too much stock in the 'obey' part of the vows."

"Rocky and I had a civil service." Kat reminisced. "Neither of us is particularly religious, so it suited us. I suppose we could go back and renew our vows if we ever wanted to make more of an occasion out of it."

"So let's hear them." Ronny interrupted, bounding across the room enthusiastically. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't think so." Kira replied, blushing a little. "I want to wait until the day. I kinda want it to be just for Tommy."

"That's sweet." Kat commented.

"Spill it!" Ronny chuckled, grabbing a cushion and waffling Kira over the head. As Rose and Tori joined in, Trini, Cestria, Hayley and Kat just laughed at the scene unfolding before them.

"OW! Gerroff! Stop it!" Kira moaned, curling into a foetal position on the couch, covering up from the cushion assault. "I'm not telling you OK, stop!"

The guys made their way down to the restaurant a little before seven. Crossing the casino floor, they continued to talk and joke about the upcoming wedding.

"Think you'll remember the rings?" Jason asked.

"Eh…Jason, you're the best man." Tommy reminded him. "That's your job."

"Oh, well in that case, Tommy, promise you won't get mad." He winced, a look of fear on his face.

"You haven't!" Tommy snapped, a look of horror on his face.

"Psyche!" Jason yelled, pulling the rings out of his pocket.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Tommy announced, giving chase as Jason ran hell-for-leather through the casino.

"Not fair!" Tommy complained, limping after him. "You know I can't run on this ankle!"

"Can you believe that one of them is getting married, and the other one is married with a kid on the way?" Adam asked, dumbfounded by the childish display.

"I can't believe we trusted either of them to lead a team." Rocky replied.

Running through the casino, as he turned to see where Tommy was, Jason tripped over a stool, allowing Tommy to catch up. "You are so going to…" His train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, looking over the direction Tommy was.

"Over at that craps table." Tommy stated, pointing. "That's Dr Henderson."

"The jackass of a headmaster you keep moaning about?" Jason asked.

"That's him." Tommy replied.

"Well, next time he gives you a hard time about unprofessionalism, maybe you can remind him you saw him shooting dice." Jason commented. "I wonder what the school board would prefer, a teacher who doesn't wear suits or a teacher who gambles?"

"It's a thought, but no. I wouldn't do that." Tommy replied. "What he does in his own time is his business. I just wish he'd grant me the same courtesy."

"Anyway, the guys will probably have got a table by now." Jason reminded him. "Let's go eat."

Arriving at the Chinese restaurant, the girls were shown through to the private dining area that Chrissy had booked for them. Finding Chrissy already at the table, they made their way over to greet her.

"Feeling a bit better about yourself?" Chrissy asked, hugging Kira.

"A bit." She replied with a smile. "I really needed to see Tommy last night. I jaust wanted to say thanks for everything you did."

"No worries." Chrissy responded. "So, shall we eat?"

"I'd like to freshen up first." Kira replied. "Feel free to order the drinks though."

"I might join you." Ronny stated.

"More the merrier!" Tori exclaimed, handing her coat to the cloakroom attendant. "Shall we?"

As they walked arm-in-arm past the bar, Kira suddenly froze as her ears pricked up, recognising a familiar voice.

"Well, let me buy these. Please, I insist." A brown-haired man at the bar told a young woman he was sitting with.

Striding over, fire burning in her veins, Kira tapped him on the shoulder. Turning to face her, his face suddenly dropped as he recognised her.

"Miss me Kevin!" She asked, driving a fist into his face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"What the…" Tori gasped, totally bemused, as Kevin and two of his friends immediately made a b-line for the door.

"That's the piece of crap that spiked me!" Kira yelled, giving chase. Tori and Ronny joined her in pursuit. Charging out of the restaurant and down the street, they finally cornered the three in a dead-end alley.

"So this is how you get your kicks?" Kira snarled, her rage apparent in her voice. "By taking advantage of women?"

"I don't know what…"

"Don't even TRY to lie to me!" She barked, her face flashing red. "I spent last night in a hospital because of you! I know you spiked the vodka!"

Looking around for a way out, The three realised there was only one.

"OK, you've had your little speech munchkin." He said patronisingly as he picked up a discarded bottle from beside a trash can. "Now get out of our way before we have to hurt you."

"Think that counts as a threat?" Ronny asked, slipping into a guarding stance.

"Good enough for me." Tori responded, doing likewise.

"Kevin, I didn't think it was possible." Kira stated dryly. "But you just made me very happy."

About twenty minutes later, the three friends walked back into the Chinese restaurant. A little dirty, their hair out of place, but none the less, they were laughing and joking as they arrived back at the private dining room.

"What happened to you three?" Trini asked, noting their unkempt appearance. "Where did you get to? Kat went to check on you ages ago."

"We ran into the guy who spiked Kira last night." Tori answered, sitting down and pouring herself some wine.

"What happened?" Kat asked, immediately concerned.

"They got away." Kira sighed, sticking her knuckles into a nearby ice bucket. "But let's just say it was…cathartic."

Kevin and his two friends finally made their way back to their flea-pit apartment on the wrong side of town, nursing multiple injuries. Cradling his ribcage, Kevin fumbled for his keys.

"Come on, let us in." One of his accomplices moaned. "We don't want to be seen out and about like this! What if they've called the cops?"

"Just remember." Kevin reassured him, dabbing his split lip with a hanky. "We all went to the concert on the other side of town and we got mugged. There were no cameras in that alley, it'll be their word against ours."

Opening the door, they suddenly found themselves being hauled inside by a pair of huge, powerful men in black outfits wearing ski masks. A third, slightly smaller man dressed similarly awaited them inside. "Good evening Kevin." He welcomed him insincerely as the other two roughly yanked their arms behind their backs and tied them with duct tape. "Or is it Michael?" He asked throwing the man's drivers licence on the floor in front of him. "And these must be your friends Ronald" He threw down another licence "And Marcus." Throwing down a third.

"Who are you?" He asked, fear evident in his eyes as the two black clad henchmen began gagging the three terrified hoodlums.

"That would defeat the point of the mask now, wouldn't it?" The leader replied. "Let's take them for a little drive." At that the other two yanked them to their feet, and pulling them from the apartment, tossed them into the back of a black Range Rover. The three exchanged terrified glances as the truck drove through the night. Michael noticed the end of the neon-tinted skyscrapers and immediately knew they were no longer in the city. A short while later, the Range Rover stopped, and they were yanked aggressively from the truck and tossed onto the harsh, dry sand of the Nevada Desert. At a gesture from the leader, Michael was yanked to his knees. His gag was ripped painfully from his face.

"What do you want from us?" He asked.

"I hear you get your jollies by drugging and taking advantage of women." The leader replied. "Well, scum like you make me sick!"

"They were lying!" He wailed, tears beginning to run down his face. "I have alibis, I have…"

"Tell it to a lawyer, he might care." The leader snapped. "I don't. I know who you are." He reached into a pocket and pulled out some surveillance pictures from the Mandalay, showing Michael putting something into Kira's drink. "And I know what you did. And running your face through facial recognition." He threw dozens of pictures onto the ground in front of him. "I found no shortage of your activities."

"So, get me arrested." He sobbed. "I deserve it."

"No, you deserve much worse." The leader responded. "Las Vegas used to be controlled by the mob. In some ways parts of it still are." He began to digress. "Do you know how they used to solve their problems?" Michael shook his head. "There was no point calling the police. After all, you had to go through the hassle of filing a report, getting them charged, waiting months if not years for a court date, at which point you may or may not get a conviction." He pulled out an automatic pistol, cocking the slide. "Why bother when just ten minutes drive outside the city, you can take the son of a bitch into one of the world's largest deserts and put a bullet in his head."

As the leader placed the gun to his skull, Michael wept harder, the warm, wet feeling in his trousers confirming he had indeed wet himself in terror.

"Please! I'll do anything." He wailed, screwing his eyes shut and inwardly praying. "ANYTHING!"

The loud mechanical click caused an instant relief in him as the leader confirmed that his gun was, in fact, not loaded.

"I've forwarded all this information to the police." The leader announced. "An A.P.B. went out for you and the chuckle brothers over there half an hour ago." He gestured to the two accomplices to cut them loose. "The city is about five miles in that direction." He announced, pointing the way. "When you get there, turn yourself in to the first police officer you come across. Accept your fate and do your time."

The three men got into the Range Rover, and the leader leant out of the window to continue his address. "I'll know if you do it or not. If I hear you've gone to ground, you know I'll come after you. Also, once your sentence is up, leave Vegas for good. If I hear you haven't, we'll come out here again. And the next time, the gun will be loaded."

With that, the Range Rover sped off into the night, stranding the three hoodlums in the desert.

"So, we've all got alibis, but do you want to get out of town for a while?" One of the henchmen asked. "You know, just in case?"

"I can't do that Stephen." Barry answered, pulling off his balaclava and lighting a cigar. "I've got a wedding to go to."


	7. The Day of the Wedding

The day of the wedding, Tommy hoped around the suite in a panic. "Does anyone know how to fasten a bow tie?" He asked. "Kira normally does that kind of stuff for me."

"Come over here." Jason responded with a cheeky grin. "You still haven't figured this stuff out? One of the first things Trini did was make sure I know how to dress myself."

"Well I guess I'm not you." Tommy replied sarcastically.

"Thank God for that." Rocky chipped in, flipping through the channels on the television. "I don't think we could cope with there being more than one Jason."

"Hey, what did I do?" He whined.

"Well we're not allowed to make fun of Tommy today." Adam reminded him. "So, lucky old you can have his portion too." He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, Tommy you got your vows?"

"I memorised them." He began. "But before anyone comes up with any wisecracks, ADAM, I have a written copy in my inside pocket."

"Well I've got the rings right here." Jason stated, patting the breast pocket of his dinner suit to illustrate the point. "Anyway, that does it for the bow tie."

"Thanks." Tommy said gratefully, sitting down on the bed. "Just need to re-strap my ankle."

"Why?" Rocky asked. "Didn't the doctor do that already?"

"If I wrap it tighter, and take a painkiller before the ceremony." Tommy answered him, beginning to re-work the bandage. "I should be able to WALK down the aisle instead of HOBBLE down the aisle."

As the knock came on the door, Tommy looked over to Billy who stood, staring out of the window. "Billy, could you get that? It'll be the guys."

Opening the door, Billy found himself suddenly cocooned in silly string as the three former Dino Rangers groaned, realising their trick had failed.

"Sorry about that Billy." Tommy shouted over, suppressing a little laugh. "I had a feeling they'd try something like that."

Things were no calmer at the apartment as the girls darted back and forward trying to get ready. Kira had showered, but ran into the living room in a panic as her cell phone delivered the awful news.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "The hairdresser just called to say she broke her wrist! She's not coming! What am I going to do!"

"Relax." Kat said soothingly. "Just take a seat and I'll do it for you. I won't charge you hundreds of dollars for it either."

Kira pulled up a chair, slightly worried as to what she was letting herself in for. "Are you sure?" She asked a little hesitantly as Kat surveyed what she had to work with.

"Of course." She replied, taking a look. "I've done hundreds of styles over the years. You've got lovely hair, it should be quite simple to find something to do with it. Trini, pass me that hairbrush would you?"

"So are you getting nervous yet?" Trini asked, crossing the room, the hairbrush in hand. "It was about this time I remember the nerves getting to me."

Kira shook her head a little, as her mind drifted dreamily away. "I've never been more confident about anything in my life." She commented, staring off into space. As the doorbell sounded, Ronny answered the door, finding Barry there.

"Lovely morning Sparky." He quipped, entering the apartment. "Just wanted to bring the limo round. I also thought you'd like to hear the news."

"What news?" She asked.

"Buddy of mine down at metro called this morning." He announced. "The guys that spiked you walked into the station in the early hours of this morning."

"Seriously?" She responded.

"I told you the security guys at the Mandalay were good." He commented, sitting across from her. "They had their faces run through facial recognition. An A.P.B went out for them last night." He flipped out a cigar, but noting the expression on her face thought better of it and put it away. "They said something about getting handed their asses by some five-foot blondes."

Kira, Ronny and Tori all exchanged a few knowing glances as he said this. "So, where's this dress then?" He asked.

The groom's party arrived at the church a little after midday. Zack greeted them at the door, his robes flowing around him as he moved to meet them.

"So you all survived then?" He quipped, noting Tommy's limping. "You want a hand?"

"I'll be fine." Tommy replied, pulling a packet of co-coda mol from his breast pocket. "You couldn't get me a glass of water could you?"

"I'm sure I could arrange that." He answered. "So Jason, you managed to cripple the groom then. Accomplish anything else?"

"Surviving the mother of all hangovers." He chuckled. "Trust me."

"Ooh, Hangover." Zack responded with a wince. "So glad I don't have to worry about those anymore."

Chrissy arrived a little behind them, arriving on the arm of a white-haired man in a dinner suit. Adam groaned a little. Nothing had happened between them since their late-night trip to Starbucks after the hospital visit, but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that she arrived with a date. Tommy noticed the reaction and let him off the hook.

"That's her dad." He informed him, extending a hand. "Superintendent Jenkins. You're early. Hi Chrissy."

"Well, I wanted to see you before the ceremony." He began, shaking his hand firmly. "I have a little proposition I'd like to put to you."

"What kind of proposition?" Tommy asked, a little surprised.

"Well, to be quite frank, I'd like to offer you a job." The superintendent stated with authority. "Dr Henderson took the decision to tender his resignation this morning. I know we'd have to wait till you're back from your vacation, but I was wondering if you'd like the position."

"Me?" He asked. "Seriously?"

"Trust me Dr Oliver. It was not my decision to hire Dr Henderson in the first place." He informed him. "There's a bit more to academics than old fraternity brothers scratching each other's backs. Results count too. You've turned quite a few heads with that Assisted Study Programme of yours. The grade point average in the school has risen quite significantly, and the disciplinary records have earned you quite a few fans in the department. Believe me, we've all seen a big difference in the place since you started."

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say!" He stammered, his mind racing to comprehend what he was being told. "Would I still be able to teach? I really kind of enjoy it, I'd probably hate a desk job and…"

"Advantages of being the boss." Superintendent Jenkins interrupted him. "You can teach as many or as few classes as you like. Plus there is other perks."

"Such as?" Tommy asked, his excitement becoming obvious.

"Well, we could arrange for preferential parking." He replied. "Not to mention a not insignificant review of your salary."

"I just, don't know what to say!" Tommy gasped, still reeling somewhat from the news.

"I'll give you a hint. It begins with 'Y'." The superintendent stated, extending his hand.

"Yeah, sure! I'll do it!" He snapped, accepting the handshake with a huge grin.

"Marvellous." Mr Jenkins responded. "I'll keep the place ticking over until you get back. Congratulations. Enjoy the rest of the day."

As mr Jenkins turned to leave, Tommy suddenly reached over to Chrissy. "Why did Dr Henderson leave?" He asked.

"Early retirement?" She suggested. Tommy stared at her unconvinced.

"The only reason a person resigns with immediate effect is when its 'jump or be pushed'." He shot back. Chrissy looked around to make sure her dad was out of earshot.

"It's unofficial of course." She began in a whisper. "But there were rumours that there were inconsistencies in the book keeping. Apparently the budget was looking a little short."

"Seriously?" He asked. He suddenly remembered seeing him at the casino the previous evening. He could probably guess where the missing funds had gone.

"Anyway, I better be going." Adam interrupted.

"Where are you off to?" Tommy asked. Adam just laughed.

"Traditionally it's considered a good idea to bring the bride to the wedding." He reminded him. "I'll be back shortly."

Kat had finished styling Kira's hair, finishing by weaving a single yellow orchid into her hair just behind her left ear. "All done." She announced proudly, observing her handy work. "Just need to get you to the church now."

Kira moved over to a full-length mirror, checking her reflection with a sense of excitement rising in her chest. She couldn't believe that the time was finally here. As she continued to observe herself, Adam arrived behind her. "You look amazing." He complimented her. "I'm sure your parents would have been very proud."

"Thanks Adam." She sniffed, stroking her locket thoughtfully. "I really wish they could have been here."

"I'm sure they are." He replied, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Now, let's get to that church Ms Ford."

Kira smiled thinking about the name. It seemed so odd to her that this was the last time she would be called that. "I'm ready." She breathed, taking her place on Adam's arm. "Let's go get my husband."

Tommy stood, fidgeting nervously by the altar. He was overwhelmed by the realisation he was finally there. He looked at Jason, gesturing again to him to check he had the rings.

"Dude, that's 8 times now." He laughed, turning out his pockets. "They haven't jumped out in the last three minutes."

"Sorry." Tommy sighed, facing the massive stained glass window at the front of the church. I'm just a little nervous."

"I remember." Jason replied. "It was only two years ago I was where you're standing."

As the pipe organ burst into life, Tommy couldn't help but turn round to face her. His breath suddenly left him as he stared at her. He could never remember seeing her smile so radiantly as she was lead to the altar. Her long, flowing white dress billowed majestically around her as she moved, her hair shone brightly in the sunlight. Arriving at the altar, she took his hand in her own.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to wait." She chastised him playfully.

"Glad I didn't." He replied.

The service just seemed to go by in autopilot as they stood, staring endlessly into each other's eyes, the rest of the world fading into silence as they enjoyed each other's smiles. As Tommy gently lifted her veil, they drew together for the most important kiss of their lives. Their first as man and wife.

"Wow." Kira finally managed to force out. "That was worth waiting for."

"If you liked that." Tommy began with a cheeky grin on his face. "Wait until tonight."

**One year later!**

Kira sat alone in her favourite steakhouse, waiting for Barry and Tommy. She had to admit a certain sense of excitement as she played absent-mindedly with her wedding ring. This was going to be one exciting night.

"Sorry I'm late beautiful." Tommy apologised with a kiss as he arrived. "School board meeting dragged on a little longer than I thought."

"Well I guess you're worth the wait." She replied, taking a sip of apple juice.

"Lovely evening Sparky." Barry announced, sitting down. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kira placed her glass on the table, taking a deep breath. "Barry, I want to talk about my contract."

"I think I know where this is headed." He sighed. "Look, I know there's only one album left on our deal. Your last three have gone platinum. Your career is about to go supernova!" He looked into her eyes, a little sadness evident in them. "I know you'll have gotten offers from other agents. I…I just won't have the money to compete with their offers."

"Barry!" She laughed, clearly he hadn't figured out what she was there to say. "The money was great, but you know me. You know It isn't about the money for me." She took his hands in her own. "I want you to offer me something else. Something the others won't."

"Name it." He replied, slightly confused.

"I want to spend more time in Vegas." She informed him. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I want to move somewhere a bit bigger, somewhere on the edge of town where your sound guys can convert one of the rooms into a sound studio." She looked deep into his eyes. "I want to spend a bit less time on the road and do some of my recording from home."

"Are you sure?" He asked, slightly taken aback. "You'd earn a hell of a lot more if you accepted one of the other offers."

"Barry!" She exclaimed, bringing his attention back. "Can you help us look for somewhere?"

"My cousin's a realtor." He snapped, his excitement obvious. He hadn't for one second expected Kira to stay with his label, he flipped out his cell phone. "I'll get right on it. I can have legal draw up a new contract in the morning."

"Thanks Barry." She replied as he left the room quickly. He wanted to get cracking before she changed her mind.

"You know Barry had a point." Tommy stated, looking at his menu. "You would earn more with another label."

"Well I just want to spend more time at home with you." She replied with a kiss. She then pulled a pregnancy test from her purse, handing it to Tommy. "Besides, someone has to stay at home with the baby."

As Tommy scooped her up into his arms, his heart racing, his mind came across only one though. He wouldn't have thought it was possible, but he loved her now more than ever!

Fin.

Well, time to give the happy couple a bit of a rest. Let's let them enjoy their time together. Again, not saying I'll NEVER check in on them, if the demand's there I might have to see about checking up on their home life, so feel free to PM me if you want to hear more. But I reckon for now it's time to try some other source material.

Knightwood.


End file.
